Beautiful
by FanfictionIsmySideHustle
Summary: [Nonsexual Acts of Intimacy: One character adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/ etc.] Ino is throwing a party,and Sakura and Hinata take their time getting ready together. (Brought over from Ao3)


**Title:** Beautiful  
**Summary:** [Nonsexual Acts of Intimacy: One character adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/ etc.] Ino is throwing a party,and Sakura and Hinata take their time getting ready together.  
**Originally written & posted:** On my Ao3 account, themultifandomnerd, on September 8th, 2016.

**Author's Note:** I just had to get this on here though. My love for SakuHina is infinite and IDK how a crack ship I thought in high school would somehow become my number 1 OTP when it came to Naruto, no joke. So outside of my main SakuHina project, A Little Pain, catch me making unrelated SakuHina oneshots all throughout my account. Maybe even AUs. IDK, I gotta get back in the Naruto fanfic writing game, y'all.

Hope that you guys like this one. I think I was just out of high school when I did. This ship will never die.

**So question to the potential readers:** _What's your fav Naruto ship that you weren't expecting to like so much but now it's high on your list of favorites?_

* * *

**Beautiful**

"Hinata, are you ready to go yet?" Sakura Haruno called over her shoulder, eyes locked onto her own reflection in the mirror as she gave her shoulder length hair a quick once over with her brush.

"Just about."

The reply came from right behind her and Sakura turned and smiled at the sight of her girlfriend. "Hi there." Hinata looked gorgeous in form fitting strapless black dress she wore, her long navy blue hair pulled back into a neat bun and silver and black wedges adorning her feet. "You look stunning." Sakura breathed, pausing slightly between each word to emphasize her point.

A happy blush dusted Hinata's cheeks and she stepped forward to lightly peck Sakura's cheek. "Oh stop."

Sakura giggled on contact, "I'll stop when you stop looking beautiful." She replied with ease. "Which will never happen."

Hinata Hyuga was a gem and Sakura often felt lucky to have her. Hinata was like her impulse control and balanced out Sakura's bolder and more short-tempered personality with one that was more quiet and patient. The two of them met through mutual friends and Sakura was smitten at once, and she was glad to admit that Hinata seemed just as interested as she was.

"Well I think you look beautiful too." Hinata smiled and Sakura felt warm on the inside. She felt beautiful.

Sakura gave Hinata a kiss full on the lips as payment. "Thank you." She gave a little twirl, enjoying the feeling of the fabric on her skin. "I can't help but wonder why Ino is throwing a random little black dress party though." Ino was Sakura's best friend since they were kids and throwing random parties was nothing new. Ino was a whole new level of spontaneous, even as kids. But even if Sakura sometimes felt it was hard to keep up with her botany major best friend, it was thanks to Ino that Sakura was even dating Hinata.

( _"You guys are the mommy-est friends I know."_ Ino had said, laughing. _"So I'm pretty sure you'll both get along great."_ And Sakura couldn't lie; a portion of her and Hinata's week was dedicated to checking in on all of their friends.)

"She said she had an important announcement right?" Hinata asked. "Has she told you anything?"

Sakura shook her head, "Mmm mm. Not a thing." She looked at herself in the mirror again. "Maybe she got engaged." Ino was head over heels in love with her current boyfriend, a philosophy major named Shikamaru. He was an alright guy. He kept Ino grounded when she needed to be, and he was one hell of a shogi opponent. Sakura approved.

Hinata giggled, "This might be one celebration then."

"Should I wear a necklace? Or no?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked into the mirror as well, her opal-white-or-lavender eyes (Sakura could never decide on an exact colour for them) looking thoughtful. "Hmm…" Then Hinata broke into a smile. "I know just the one." Hinata exited the bathroom and Sakura couldn't help but smile after her.

The two of them had come a long way since when they first met each other. Hinata had kind of reminded Sakura of herself. When she was a kid Sakura was timid and was bullied for her still too big forehead, and it wasn't until she became friends with Ino did she become more open. Hinata was a lot more shy and quiet, but she had come out of her shell greatly since then. She still had her moments where she would blush and get flustered, but Sakura found them cute.

Hinata returned a few moments later and in hand was a cherry blossom pendant, one petal red instead of pink. Sakura felt a rush of delight- that was her father's old necklace and he had given it to Sakura a few months ago, but she had yet to actually wear it. "Tada." Hinata turned Sakura around. "I'll put it on for you."

Sakura felt a pleasant shiver fly down her spine. Hinata's hands were cool against her neck and made efficient work of hooking the pendant securely. "There." Her hands lingered for a few moments on Sakura's shoulders, peering over with a gentle expression on her face. "Beautiful."

"Well aren't you romantic today." The two of them laughed and Sakura gave Hinata a quick peck on her cheek this time. "Hey can you keep my phone and my clutch inside your purse?"

"Mhmm." Hinata agreed easily. "We should probably head out now before we're late."

It took them all of five minutes to grab their items and light jackets before stepping out of their shared apartment. Then it took another fifteen to arrive at whatever fancy restaurant Ino had picked for their little get together. Funny enough, Ino _had_ gotten herself engaged.


End file.
